bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hermosa Savanna
Hermosa Savanna (ハーモーササバンナ, Hāmōsa Saban'na) is a member of the Arrancar-only Team Ningensei, a group scheduled to take part in the Hell tournament. Notably, she is the last member to be recruited by Senkaku. She is also the only Arrancar who is known to be afflicted with blindness, a trait shared by Kaname Tōsen. Later on, she is revealed to be the second half to Senkaku Ningensei, having been mistaken for dead after being separated and discarded by his mother.Stuck Betwixt The Trials of Mortals Personality Hermosa is the strictest member of Team Ningensei, as opposed to her easy-going colleagues. She commonly acts in a serious and mature manner, maintaining a formal way of speaking to anyone. She is rather apathetic and serene, but she can become annoyed at actions that can be classified as goofing off and fooling around. She is rather independant, willing to rely more on her own strength than allowing her teammates to help her. However, she is also quite loyal, and would jump at the chance to help her friends in greatest need. She isn't arrogant, fully aware of the limits she has and what she is capable of. She will even compliment her opponents when appropriate, but even that is in a taunting/joking manner. Due to her blindness, Hermosa has some surprising facts and insecurities about herself. She is unable to write, and is rather jealous of calligraphers like Byakuya Kuchiki and Sōsuke Aizen. Despite what her teammates say (aside from Nnoitra Jiruga), she is rather disheartened about the way she looks simply because she is able to fight. She has stated herself: "Fighters are not meant to be beautiful. If they were, the word "bloodshed" would not have come into existance." To an extent, she is pacifistic, willing to fight but unwilling to take a life. However, she will not hesitate to kill an opponent if their life only means ridicule and torture.Brothers and Sisters of the Sword: Team Ningensei vs. Team Zealot She is unable to hold a grudge against anyone, even if she wants to, and will even forgive her most hated enemy among their defeat. Despite her serious exterior, she is prone to outbursting in a rather comical manner when annoyed enough. Because of her ability to use her reiatsu in order to stimulate images of the things that she touches, she has a habit of using it on people, often embarrassing them in the process. History Hermosa had been described by herself as a "shadow" compared to her first half. When the two were one, there was a dominant side and a recessive side acting as one body in order to work together. The one being named Lope held its share of weaknesses and strengths. It was virtually blind in the case of eyesight, but its other five senses dominated the hinderance. It also possessed tactical thinking, at least in terms of a style similar to a wolf pack. As their evolution increased, so did their strength and power. This would be the signs that the final step to becoming a Vasto Lorde would be realized. However, all of this was research and slightly tempered by 12th Division Captain Jasui Ningensei and her Lieutenant Izanami, who aimed for Lope to reach that very spot. As the experiment progressed, difficulties increased in containment procedures. Lope's growing power had already made it difficult to keep it hidden, but when he reached a Vasto Lorde, simple strengthening of reiatsu-cloaking devices was not enough. As a result, Jasui decided to seal a little less than half of that power into another object, which would in reality be another body. In a side experiment, Jasui managed to separate Lope into two entities, one of them being Hermosa, and the other would be what would later be named Senkaku. However, in unexpected circumstances, Hermosa had become severely exhausted due to the sudden separation, her recessive nature now forced to become independant. As the two seperated, she was barely left alive. Jasui, though severely reluctant to do so, decided to dismiss her as dying and leave her. Because Senkaku had gone with Jasui, he would later on hate himself for abandoning his other half. Later on, Hermosa woke up to find herself alone and in thesands. She wandered aimlessly throughout Hueco Mundo, scared and fearful of her loneliness. She had virtually no memory of when she had been one with Senkaku, leaving her confused and disoriented. However, the insticts of her Gillian and Adjuchas nature proved to be a valuable asset to her survival over the years. She worked by herself, killing other Hollow and consuming them in order to sustain herself. Even in her weakened and shakened-up state, she seemed to fare well against small groups. However, one day, as her reiatsu grew even more prominent, more Adjuchas began to seek her out. Working together, they attacked her in mass groups. Initally, she managed to fend them off, but as their numbers grew, she began to grow overwhelmed. The injuries she suffered brought her on the brink of death, and she would have been killed if Senkaku had not stepped into the scene. At that time, he had recruited nearly all of Team Ningensei for the Hell tournament. Though having severe difficulty and suffering some injuries himself, he managed to fight off the majority of Hollows. When he addressed Hermosa as once again barely alive, he dreaded that he had been too late again. However, this time, she had woken up, the two finally getting the chance to meet face to face. After a brief introduction, Senkaku explained the nature of their bodies and the power contained within her. Due to her consciousness even in her grievously injured state, Senkaku questioned why she wasn't dead. The reason was because of limited regeneration that managed to keep her wounds from becoming fatal. It was faster than a human's, but far from the high-speed regeneration ability out of others. Relieved to hear that she would survive, and determined to make up for his mistake, Senkaku wished to recruit Hermosa. At first, she was surprised and reluctant, but with the right words, she accepted his proposal in order to repay her debt to him for saving her life. Synopsis Team Ningensei Arc *The Ones Who Were Left Behind: Fracción and Números *Stuck Betwixt The Trials of Mortals The Hell Tournament Saga *Brothers and Sisters of the Sword: Team Ningensei vs. Team Zealot Post-Tournament Arc *Born As One and Cruel Seperations *I Reject *Sweet Nostalgia *Newborn Disaster Hueco Mundo Regrowth Arc *First Encounter with an Arrancar - Taka vs Hermosa Bleach: The Children of Izanami Arc *Los Niños de Izanami: Contención Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist & Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Hermosa's skill in swordplay allows her to wield the blade as if it was an extension of her arm: naturally. Contrast from the rough and hardened fighting styles of her teammates, she fights elegantly, allowing herself to move acrobatically and freely. No movement with her katana is wasted, her attacks fast and fluid. She is known to fight with one hand in order to increase the flow of her body's movements. The same is with her use of hand to hand, allowing her to effectively counter, evade, and attack with her bare fists. In her battle against Tristeza Desgaste's Segunda Etapa, while in her released form she was able to briefly hold her own against her, albeit having one of her arms cut off.Brothers and Sisters of the Sword: Team Ningensei vs. Team Zealot Sonído Master: This is the Arrancar equivalent of the Shinigami Flash Steps and the Quincy Hirenkyaku; it allows the user to travel at incredibly high speeds for short distances. Use of Sonído is punctuated by a brief static sound, in contrast to the "swish" sound caused by Flash Steps. Hermosa's skill in the usage of Sonído, combined with her own natural agility, allows her to evade attacks easily and catch her opponents off guard for attacks. She can use Sonído to go a distance longer than the normal, able is able to take a badly injured comrade out to a much safer place - a reason why Senkaku entrusts the lives of the fallen with her. Her Sonído is up to par with that of Tristeza's, both of them able to keep up with one another.Brothers and Sisters of the Sword: Team Ningensei vs. Team Zealot Cero: This is a highly powerful and relatively swift energy blast that can be fired from various body parts, such as mouth, tongue, hand or fingers. Only Menos, Arrancar, and Vizard have so far been shown to use Cero attacks, and it appears that stronger entities can use it more efficiently and forcefully. Hermosa's personal Cero appears to be a purple color, but its power is notably unknown. Immense Spiritual Power: Hermosa possesses a grand amount of energy, rivaling that of the former 4th Espada's. Her skill in using it is inarguably proficient, as she utilizes mostly for the sensing of living things in the area, thus allowing her to "see". This sense allows her to fight nearly as skillfully as one with their sight. However, she is unable to sense non-living things - a problem when she accidentally hits an obstacle that she is incapable of seeing. Hierro: This refers to the hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. While their skin is strong enough to block even released Zanpakutō bare-handed, it is by no means impenetrable. Hermosa's level of Hierro can protect her from physical strikes of a Bankai user's Zanpakuto, allowing her to parry strikes bare-handed. She can also stop medium-strength energy attacks the same way. Bala: It is an Arrancar-exclusive technique that hardens the user's Reiatsu and releases it like a swift blast of spiritual energy. While the technique is not nearly as powerful as a Cero, its speed is 20 times faster and allows for it to be fired in quick repetition. In addition, it possesses more concussive force than a Cero does. Hermosa uses the ability of concussive force in order tof an anti-Hierro measure, capable of firing it in a continuous barrage. Opponents of weaker level can be torn apart by a single Bala blast. Negación: Hermosa has shown the ability to utilize Negación fields as well as the Menos-class Hollows. She is capable of utilizing the fields in order to protect certain parts of her own body, making her able to protect blind spots. Their impenetrable nature provides a near-unstoppable defense.Born As One and Cruel Seperations Continuous use can sap Hermosa's spiritual energy, and stronger attacks inflicted upon the field can severely weaken her. Zanpakutō Autómata (オートマトン, Zombie): It takes the form similar to that of a katana, but also has traits similar to that to a machete. The blade itself takes on a rather battle-worn appearance, dark gray in color and stained with what is either dirt or dry blood. There is no guard, and the hilt is colored a steel gray. *'Resurrección:' In order to activate it, Hermosa stabs her blade into the ground, keeping one hand on it while she states the release command: "Escape Your Prison, And Drive Mankind Into Darkness." A circle with a star and several other complex designs will appear on the ground, its size depending on the fighting ground. From its edges, a burst of dark purple spiritual energy will erupt and reach to the ceiling/skies, before spreading around the entire area. For a moment, it appears to go dark, all light being consumed. However, when one is finally able to see, there will be a drastic change in the environment. The "arena" will take on a more corrupted appearance, and both combatants will be sealed inside massive walls. The sky will take on a crimson red color, as if it was made out of human blood itself. Due to its powerful effects, whether or not this is an illusion is unknown. Of course, Hermosa's appearance changes as well; her height grows considerably, and her hair grows out, turning white in color. The remains of what look like a red Espada jacket are tattered around her waist, her pants are a dark violet, and the majority of her torso and arms are covered in gray and black bandages. Markings similar to that of Melina's own Resurrección. *''Resurrección Special Ability:'' Hermosa's special ability revolves around the influence of Hell itself. She possesses demonic powers that can affect even the strongest of her opponents. The spiritual energy that permeates the area produces a constantly terrifying influence on those who are trapped inside of Hermosa's spiritual boundaries. :Convocatoria (コール, Kōru): A vast array of demon-like entities spawn up from the ground in order to attack. They are bat-like demons, a mixture of flesh and bone formed into their animal form. They are quite versatile, able to attack their enemies on the ground as well as the air. Their flying speed is on par with Ulquiorra Cifer's Segunda Etapa flying speed, and can overwhelm a careless opponent quite easily. However, they can only attack by getting up to their target and slashing with their claws. They can be easily killed one-on-one, but can prove to be a threat even to Captain-level opponents in groups. However, it is possible that they can be warded off with a strong and overpowering aroma, as in the case with Tristeza Desgaste.Brothers and Sisters of the Sword: Team Ningensei vs. Team Zealot :Diablo Beso (悪魔はキス, Devil's Kiss): Taking in breath, Hermosa expels a cloud of poisonous gas from her mouth, which is a greenish color. The range is rather short, but can catch multiple opponents in its wide-spread range. If even the slightest is breathed in, then it will act like mustard gas to the lungs: the opponent will keep coughing uncontrollably until he/she finally dies from asphyxiation. :Infierno (インフィエルノ, Inferno): This ability allows for the masterful manipulation of flames, which can prove to be as hot as the sun itself. Its offensive ability, which allows Hermosa to use those flames as a projectile towards her opponent, is rarely used due to the heat affecting Hermosa's performance as well. The defensive ability can prove to be a severe threat to Fire-based abilities: an opponent's fire is nullified, the spiritual energy used simply assimilated into the energy surrounding the combatants. Hermosa can also utilize this ability in order to compress heat together in a certain place before releasing it in a firey explosion.Brothers and Sisters of the Sword: Team Ningensei vs. Team Zealot Trivia *I do not own the pictures shown, as they are mere representations of Hermosa's character. Quotes References Category:Female Category:Hollow